Keep Me Warm
by HHRGrangerDanger
Summary: My version of book 7. Harry can't figure out what to tell Ginny after everything that happened during 6th year. It just didn't feel right. Can Voldemort & love be said together? The Horcrux search begins. H/Hr GW/DM RW/LL TR/BL Rating just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. Only the story idea/plot

Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Strutting down the walk came a cloaked figure. The way the robes swayed one could not tell if it was a man or woman. The hood reached higher in the air than on the average human, causing those who risked a glance at this fast paced being to wonder.

"Alohomora" came a whisper from within the folds soon followed by "Orchideous." As flowers appeared, in a suddenly revealed hand, a door opened.

"Hello. Darling. Where are you?" The hood fell over stubborn shoulders to reveal a noble face and piercing dark eyes, searching his surroundings for a sign of recent life. He walked around the staircase and poked his head in a few rooms, seeing nothing he doubled back to the stairs and ascended them.

"Bella! Sweetie, where are you?" His voice rang though out the house. Finally it was met with an answer.

"Here Honey! I was just finishing getting ready." She walked over to the lean bodied man and kissed him. "Are those for me?"

"No. They are for my other girlfriend." A sly smile washed upon his face. After a smack on the shoulder he handed the flowers over to the black haired woman before him and they continued their playful banter as they went downstairs.

"Our reservations are at 8 and its already 7:30. We should hurry." He slipped a coat around Bella's shoulders and allowed her to loop her arm in his.

"Alright. Apparate us there." Bella adjusated her hat and quickly checked the mirror to make sure her make-up still disguised her appearance.

He smiled as she did this quickly checked his short, combed black hair. Once finished, with a pop, they found themselves standing in front of Regal's, an upper class wizarding restaurant. He lead her forward a few steps then opened the door for his date. Bella smiled and thanked him for his act then stepped aside so he could talk to the host.

"Hello. I have reservations at 8 o' clock." He said in a tone of subtle kindness, not often heard from him in public.

"Yes, sir. What is the name?" The host asked.

"Tom. Tom Riddle." A cunning smile slipped on the man's face.

"Here you are. Right this way sir and madam."

V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.

A 16 year-old Harry Potter walked down a rocky path to a bridge he often liked to sit on a think. It had been less than two weeks since his sixth year at Hogwarts had ended. All he had been able to think about was Dumbledore's death. Well that and what had happened with Ginny. When she was holding him, he was so caught up in the moment of everything that happened. He didn't know how to tell Ginny he thought she was someone else. He didn't know how to tell her that after they kissed, he knew it wasn't what he wanted. She seemed so perfect in every way and he didn't know how to tell her she wasn't. Not only was he scared to hurt her, he fear the wrath of his best friend.

He rubbed his forehead where his sore scar tinged. It had been doing that so much lately that he was used to it. He sat until dark before he decided he should go back to the Dursleys'. Harry walked past some other teenagers on his way back and wished more than anything he had the normal life they did. He wanted just for one day to be a normal British teen that didn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Walking into the house he saw Vernon and Petunia watching the news. Dudley still wasn't home. Harry knew he wouldn't be for at least a few more hours. The older Dursleys glanced at Harry as he entered. Vernon scoffed and Petunia made a face of disgust. Harry said nothing and walked up the stairs to his room. He decided it was time to read the letter he had received from Ginny the day before. When it came he wasn't sure he was ready to see what she had to say. Now he realized that he may never be ready, but had to read it. He was a Gryffindor after all.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know everyone expects us to be together. Especially after how big of a crush I had on you. Yes, had. After we kissed last year I'm not sure what it was but it just didn't feel right. I've tried telling myself that it was and I just need to think about it differently. But no matter how much I try to convince myself, I know you can't talk yourself into love. I'm sorry Harry. I can only hope that you feel the same way or at least respect my feelings enough to accept this. I'm don't mean to hurt you but I had to tell you this before you came to stay with us at the Burrow this summer. With everything that will be happening I just don't think we will have time to talk. Sure it may still be awkward, but this way I think it won't be so bad. Please answer me as soon as you can. If you need time to think I understand._

_Another reason I am writing you is to tell you that we are working on a way to get you here, which you probably got out of the first part of this letter. Moody is head of the project. He wouldn't even let me send you an owl. That's why this will have been sent to you in muggle mail. Hermione is helping me figure out how to do that. She said it takes a couple days so maybe we will have something worked out by the time you receive this._

_I hope to see you soon._

_Forever your friend,_

_Ginny Weasley_

Harry couldn't believe it. He just read everything he had been feeling. Ginny felt exactly the same way. Not only that, but he might be going to the Burrow soon. And it sounded like Hermione was already there so he would be with his best friends. Harry quickly began writing a reply when he realized he had no stamps to send his letter with. He thought maybe he could find another way to send it so he finished writing. He couldn't help but smile now that he knew everything would be okay with Ginny. He changed out of his clothes into some pajamas Hermione had gotten him last year for Christmas. Lying in his bed, he thought about seeing his friends and for the first time that summer, he did not have a nightmare.

V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V

Okay. This is my first story. What did you think? And in case you didn't catch it, I am playing with the idea that only Harry and friends know Voldemort's real name is "Tom Riddle"


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. Just the story/plot

Enjoy

Chapter 2

Harry awoke and jumped out of bed. He slept, he actually slept and it felt amazing. He decided he was too comfortable in his pajamas to take them off. Walking over to his trunk he grabbed his copy of a History of Magic. He figured since there wasn't much he could do yet in search of the horcruxes, he could at least read some books for a clue or two. After all he had no idea who R.A. B. was and maybe he or she was mentioned in something. It wouldn't hurt to at least try looking. He sat down with a smirk, 'Hermione would be proud' he thought.

Harry had been reading for hours, getting close to half way through the book when he decided he needed a break. Finding a pair of shorts and shirt, he changed and went downstairs. The Dursleys weren't home and he took advantage of that. He walked into the family room and flicked on the T.V. He began watching the muggle news for any signs of Voldemort or Death Eaters. He saw a few, including strange disappearances and unexplained deaths. One was an entire family. He got angry as he heard the story. Slowly, he began feeling just as he had days before. Innocent people were dying and he wasn't doing anything to stop it. He got out of his uncle's chair and turned the muggle device off. He had to find a way to get away from Number 4 Privet Drive. That's when he got the idea.

"Dobby" He called, hoping it would work.

With a pop and squeak, standing before him was a friend.

"Harry Potter sir! You called Dobby?" came from a mouth located just below some of the largest orbs Harry had ever seen.

"Yes, Dobby. Uhm, could you do me a huge favor? If I give you a few Galleons, would you go get me the ingredients for a Polyjuice Potion?"

"Why yes of course sir. Dobby would do anything for Harry Potter sir!" The house elf was shaking with excitement to help Harry.

"Okay Dobby. I'll be right back. But remember, you have to be careful. Buy a few other things either for yourself or that you think I could use, alright? I don't want anyone to suspect a thing." Harry ran up to his room and came back down to the elf with a sack full of Galleons.

"Here you go Dobby. Come back as soon as you can. Keep whatever is left."

Dobby nodded his head and looked like he might die of excitement. He quickly disappeared and Harry went back to his room to wait. When Dudley came home, Harry was waiting for him.

"Hey Big D. Have an exciting day?" Harry tried to be casual.

"What are you trying to pull Potter? Get away from me. " Dudley pushed pasted him in the small hallway.

"Ow, hey Dudders we can't both fit. You're too huge." Harry said standing his ground.

"Don't talk to me that way!" Dudley swung at Harry. Harry dodged to one side while grabbing Dudley's hair.

"Hair pulling? Really Potter? What are you, a girl?" Dudley grunted rubbing his head. He swung his hand again but Harry simply moved aside once more.

"True. Sorry Dudley, I shouldn't have said those things. And pulling your hair was low. I'm sorry." Harry said sounding as sincere as he could without laughing. He turned on his heels and left the dumbfounded Dursley staring at the spot he previously filled. As he walked up the stairs he looked down at his hand and smiled. He got a fist full of Dudley's hair, exactly what he needed. In his room he began digging through his trunk. Though Snape was a traitor, he did know how to make one hell of a potion so Harry kept his copy of "Advanced Potion Making". Once he found it, he skimmed the pages for the Polyjuice Potion. Now he just had to wait for Dobby, 'who should be back any minute,' Harry thought. As if on queue, there was a pop that made a startled Harry jump.

"Dobby has returned Harry Potter sir. Sorry Dobby took so long. Dobby tried very hard not to be suspicious." he attempted to bow while holding a tower of bags and boxes. Harry lunged forward to catch the leaning structure.

"It's alright Dobby. I don't mind at all. Thank you for getting everything. Did you get a few things for yourself?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir! Dobby got socks and this hat! It reminded Dobby of the ones Harry Potter's Grangey makes!" Dobby smiled and gestured to his hat, still holding bags.

"Dobby lets put those over here" Harry moved towards his trunk to show Dobby where to put things. As the two set down everything, Dobby motioned to another bag that looked stuff with clothes.

"Dobby got Harry Potter things too! " He handed Harry the bag. Harry opened it to find a few sweaters; plenty of socks and what looked like a hat but shaped roughly like a dragon's head. The sweaters ranged from stripes to patches, one even had a snitch and broom that moved like they were flying. The socks were just as outrageous.

"Thank you so much Dobby. I love them. I think I will even wear this one now." Harry couldn't help but smile at the look on the house elf's face when Harry put the sweater on.

"Is there anything else Harry Potter needs from Dobby?" Dobby's hopefully eyes seemed to grow, if that was even possible.

"Actually Dobby, there is one more thing. Could you take this letter and deliver it to Ginny Weasley at the Burrow? It's very important." Harry sealed the letter and waited for Dobby's reply.

"Of course Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby accepted the letter and with a bow was gone. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the way the elf acted. Going through the bags and boxes Harry found everything he needed. He smiled when he found his sack of Galleons hidden in one of the bags. At least he got Dobby to buy things for himself.

Harry began making his way out. He followed Snape's instructions and in no time had the books description of the potion. While it finished brewing, he snuck into Dudley's room and stole one of his old rucksacks. Back in his room he put some of the potion into a bottle then he poured the last of the Polyjuice into a cup he took from the Dursley's kitchen. He looked out in the hall and heard Dudley turning his T.V. on. He still had not seen Vernon or Petunia yet that day so before doing anything, he checked around the house. After he was satisfied that the coast was clear, he packed his most valuable things into the bag. Once that was done, he put one hair into the cup. Taking two big gulps, the cup thudded to the floor. Harry felt his face and body begin to grow and change. When the process was finished Harry wished he had changed a little bit more than just taking the sweater off. His now large body ballooned out of his shorts and made his t-shirt at least three times too small. He pulled off his clothes and put on some of Dudley's old ones. They were still too small but not nearly as bad. After making sure he had what he needed, the now transformed Harry left the house. Pointing his wand in the air, he called a familiar purple triple-decker bus.

V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V

Okay, so that's number two. Sorry it's moving kind of slow. It will pick up I just need to get pasted this..

About the polyjuice potion, I know I'm off in how it's made and the amount of time it takes to make it. I just had this idea and wish to stick by it for now. In other words, I'm tweaking the way JKR did polyjuice potion. If too many people are angry with it, I may rewrite. I haven't decided what I want to do about it yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who has been giving me reviews! I really appreciate them even if its just "good work". That way I at least know I'm doing something right. And I'd also like to thank all of you for just taking the time to read my work. :D

I own nothing. Just the story idea/plot

Enjoy.

Chapter 3

"Ello sir! My name is Ernie. What should we call you and where we taking you?" Asked an auburn haired bus attendant. He leaned towards Harry as if trying to get a better look at him.

"I-uhm, my name is Vernon Dudley. As for where I'm going, that'd be the Leaky Cauldron." Harry sputtered out, taking a step back from the man.

"Right. Well we will have you there in a bit. Would you like a chair or a bed?"

Harry looked at his surroundings. Deciding he wasn't very tired, he opted for the chair.

"A chair would be great." Harry looked around for one. Then with a wave of the man's wand, Harry was standing next to a large, comfortable looking armchair. Harry was about to sit down when the attendant asked yet another question.

"Would you like hot chocolate? Or a bottle of hot water and a toothbrush?"

Realizing he didn't have a toothbrush, Harry asked for one of those.

"That'll be fifteen sickles. What color you want?" Grabbing a basket and shoving it toward Harry, the man seemed to be falling asleep. Harry took a red brush and handed over the sickles. Sitting back in the chair, he waited patiently till he was told to get off. Ernie seemed different than he remembered. Still just as goofy as ever but he was tired and worn down. Harry had a soft spot for him. He didn't know why exactly. He wondered what kept Ernie here. He wanted to ask but thought it better to keep quiet, as he was now asleep.

The knight bus slammed to a halt and after a snort from Ernie, followed by a quick summary of his surroundings, he announced to Harry that they had arrived. Gathering his things, Harry thanked Ernie and the driver and jumped off the bus. He walked toward the Leaky Cauldron. As he did so, he felt someone watching him. Scanning his surroundings, he saw nothing. Opening the doors to the pub, Harry waited by a table to see if anyone entered after him. He couldn't stay for long though, because he knew the potion was about to wear off. After getting a room, he let his body change back to normal and locked the door. With no idea what to do next, he checked on his remaining polyjuice potion. The bottle had more in it than the cup did so he figured he was in good shape for at least a day out in Diagon Alley. He planned to go there tomorrow just to see what was happening with the wizarding world. After that, Harry hoped he could find a way to the Burrow.

V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V

"S-s-sir? You called me?" a quivering man bowed to his master.

"Yes, Wormtail. I wanted to thank you for finding a way to get my old body back. Also, how are our guests doing?" Sitting in a desk, the Dark Lord never looked up from his snake. Nagini slithered up his chair and around his shoulders. He then began stroking his pet.

"Quite well my Lord. I think they shall break any day now." Wormtail was not sure how to answer the question and you could hear it in his voice.

"Any day now? No, no Peter. That's not good enough." Tom finally met his servant's eyes. In one swift moment his wand was pointing at the frightened man. With a soft "Crucio," Peter Pettigrew was withering in pain, so much that there were no audible screams.

After a few minutes, Voldemort stopped the torture. He watched the broken man get up and couldn't help but smile at his weakness.

"Now, get them to tell you everything they can about the Ministry or you will be, dismissed." He saw fear in the eyes before him and enjoyed every last bit of it.

Wormtail left the chambers and soon in walked Bellatrix Lestrange. She walked up to Tom and as he shooed Nagini, sat in his lap. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she kissed him.

"A few of the Death Eaters think they know when Potter will be moved." She whispered before nibbling on his ear. "They think it will be right before his birthday. Have you heard word from Snape?"

"Yes, I have." He wrapped his arms around her body pulling her as close as he could before repeatedly kissing her bare shoulder. "He thinks it will be Saturday after next."

Bella let out a soft moan as he lightly sucked on her neck. He then lifted her up and carried her to his bed. She removed his shirt as she kissed him, biting his lower lip. He unbuttoned her dress and pulled it off her slim body. After that, she pulled him down and rolled over so she was on top of him.

"I love you, Tom." She said, looking into his eyes.

There was a pause, as this had not yet been spoken. Voldemort thought for a second, not out of fear, but because he wanted to have a truthful answer. He couldn't deny the feeling in his chest every time she walked into the room or spoke to him. Especially when she smiled.

"I love you too, Bella." He smiled as her face lit up. She began to kiss him and he tried to put all the passion and love he felt for her into that kiss.

V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V

Harry woke up in a cold sweat. He had the nightmare again. Everyone he knew dying around him. When he was the last one standing, he was begging for death, that is, after the last person that died. 'It was always in the same order, she was always last...' Harry couldn't help but wonder why. He wasn't supposed to do this. He wasn't supposed to feel this way. But since when had he gone by what he was supposed to do or feel?

Getting out of bed, Harry almost began to get dressed, and then he remembered the Polyjuice. With a swig of the disgusting liquid, he face distorted and rearranged itself. His body swelled and his hair lightened. One look in the mirror and Harry couldn't wait to be himself again. He put on Dudley's clothes and walked out of the room. After eating breakfast, he wondered around the small section of his world. He couldn't get over how familiar things seemed now. Just eight years ago Harry wouldn't have imagined anything like it to be possible.

He bought a 'Daily Prophet' and ordered a sundae at Fortescue's. Sitting at the table, not only did he read the morning edition, but he also listened in to the conversations surrounding him. Engulfed in gossip he perked his ears toward anything that sounded suspicious.

"Did you hear they found him?"

"When are we doing it?"

"Well if they showed up then they would have completely missed him!"

"I heard from a very trustworthy source that he actually looks human again"

Harry leaned toward the direction the last whisper came from.

"Yeah. I heard he looks how he used to. Looks a bit like Harry Potter, he does."

Harry froze. Somebody starting to look human and look like him? He tried to picture the Tom Riddle he saw in his second year.

"I don't believe you. Everyone knows he's dead. Says right here in the 'Prophet'"!

Risking a glance at the two men he had been listening to, he saw the one who was just talking was a lanky, younger looking man, whose clothes were several inches too short and torn in a few places. The other was slender, but not nearly as tall. His clothes resembled the first man's but were in slightly better condition. Neither looked like they had eaten in days nor like they could afford too.

"Well that's what he wants, isn't it? No one knows he's around then BAM," he slapped the table to emphasize his meaning. "He shows up outta no where and fools like you aren't ready."

"Yeah, yeah. Well you have your beliefs and I have mine. Let's just leave it at that," the younger man stood up. Putting a cap on his head, he thought for a moment. "It's not quite that I don't believe it. It's that I don't want to..But we better get going. S'pose to meet Jane at noon." The two men left and Harry thought about everything he just heard. 'If some random guy on the street is hearing rumors about Voldemort looking human, the Order has got to know something.'

Harry sighed. He felt unprepared and knew the only way to get somewhere would be to talk to members of the Order. They could help him. Maybe train him a bit more. But he didn't want to risk their lives. They all meant a lot to him and each other. They were like a family. 'And maybe I'm being selfish, but it would be nice to see a friend right now plus what else am I going to do when the potion is gone' Harry thought. He began thinking of ways to get to the Burrow. He then realized he had no idea how to get there other than to apparate but if he apparated the Ministry would know. And Harry didn't want to risk the Ministry knowing incase it meant Voldemort knowing.

Harry looked around himself trying to get ideas. Thats when something caught his eye. It was just a flash but that was enough. He jumped out of his chair and ran towards it. It was awkward moving that quickly in Dudley's body but he knew what he saw. He turned a corner and searched. He didn't see what he had been looking for but with a smile he walked into 'Flourish & Blotts'. Walking around a bookshelf, he stopped right next to a girl lost in the search of a book.

"Hermione," he whispered, receiving a look of confusion from the bushy haired girl.

V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.

Sorry it took so long to get the Hermione in this! It just didn't feel right to bring her in sooner. Also, sorry for the delayed update. I work at a photo shop and the holiday season is one of our busiest times of the year with holiday cards and photo gifts so I've been working like crazy. I'm not when I will get time for my next chapter because I'm taking the ACT this Saturday and will be pretty busy studying but I promise it will be within a week! Please Review! Thanks again everyone!


End file.
